Olaor's guide
Hello there, my screen name for Fandom is Olaor and I've decided to make this guide cause I didn't find one and it would help me with problems I've run to. I've recently started passing some time with DayR Survival and then Premium version and I would like to add some pointers, mostly aimed to the Premium version users, from my experience and what info I've seen available here and at /reddit. (Atm no pics, but eventually I might update it with some if I can find them online or figure out how to screenshot from my mobile/tablet.) First off, some users like myself tried the survival version first and then got Premium. In order to not lose progress and especially if you bought caps, you can actually transfer your save to Premium. Now, I've seen people mention "save to Google cloud" and such, but they don't describe the process, so I've ended up searching how do I do this through Google. I figured out you don't and it wasn't simple, so I'll describe it in quick - this is manageable through the app itself(and you have to be online:) Click options(the icon top left), Main menu, profile, selecting the profile you want{up to three} and sending the package(push send button and wait for verification), then opening the other app and click recieve button. -Word of caution: It is HIGHLY advisable to save your current progress via cloud in profile 2 or 3 as well, just in case you may want that, cause sending and recieving pacages deletes the previous profile if both the send and recieved package were from the same profile, which by default is profile 1). Though I hope you haven't bought caps cause Premium has added bonus for starters(available to all difficulty levels): tick the "Use Premium set" when starting, it provides extra materials on day 1 which is NOT auto for some reason. These include the Military armor set which is roughly equal to the 3rd set you can later on craft and better in some aspects(e.g. stealth) and mid level gun and ammo, plus items that let you search faster. You can either watch the intro and tutorial(recomended for first timers) or skip to the second city. Btw, if you skip to the second city and return to the first one later there was a crater you can get all the water you can carry when tutorial gets to it, but skipping or concluding the tutorial turns that crater to an ordinary one without dirty water(I prefer to get as much as I can by searching since there is no radiation in first two cities to worry about, so I don't have to waste pots to clean it early on, only boiling it, which can by hundreds if you selected that). This is not a bug; it's just clever thinking(in this instance by me :P ). Craters with dirty water are preferable in general to those with toxic water(toxic water if you've inspected your tech-tree is mainly useful for toxic lamps which I don't use that much, unless you want the extra points to gain a level or to clean it - again for the points, but dirty water is abundant and I prefer to keep charcoal for other uses). Each crater has about 1000 bottles worth of water. Regarding quests, I do as many as I can at the time cause early on they're close to each other. Also don't be hasty in crafting some objects cause you might find them next city. You might have a quest object and the quest doesn't seem to recognize it. What's happening? You need to have quest objects in your invenotry for them to be recognized by the quest, so pick them up. You can leave them back were you had them after the quest progresses. Also I've seen comments from some users that you should travel to Vladivostok in a hurry cause that's the purpose, to get to your family. I realise that, but you CAN hurry to Vladivostok and end up dead way before you get there. The enemies become worse and worse as you progress and you have to plan a little and gother supplies and level up as much as you can. That better armor and better gun and loads of bullets? Well you'll need them in your way with so many wild animals and other threats, not to mention you have to sustain yourself for the duration of the journey and that doesn't happen if you rush there empty handed. Your stomach and throat will tell you that in the way there if you're not cautious yourself. This is not a sprint, it's a marathon. Endurance is preferable to speed. An issue with this one as most inventory based ones, is cargo hold. You most likely will not have enough space ever cause there is too much stuff available, as would be happening anyway in such circumstances. Here comes the "save points" pattern to grant some help on that. Each "free version" save point is a graphic representing an intact house that has valuable things as well if you search it. It's usually next to a city. this remains in the Premium version(ofc in this version you can save anywhere). But it teaches a valuable lesson..early on, don't scatter your stuff too much or too far apart. Make a hut in the forrest(were you can collect wood for the various tools if needed) and make it your temporary camp. Bring your stuff from cities you explore back to it. It's advisable to collect - and be scarce on spending - water and food at the beggining. These will be needed when you relocate to the next bunch of cities. There is an exception to this: If you have 2 versions of tools, e.g. a flint axe and an iron axe or a can and a saucepan, it is programmed that the best version is used(in this example the iron axe or the saucepan). Big deal you might say. Well it kinda is, cause later on there are things you can only do with the better version of your tools. For this pick those up and put them next to your camp where ou can easily retrieve them if/when needed(classic is the handmade needle and the iron "sturdy" needle example that you need for quests). When you collected what you've wanted get them to the next area with as many travels as needed. Try to spend as little fuel as possible doing it though. I've found that I don;t really need more than 100 firewood carried over. If you're not planning on creating ovens and buildings bricks and scrap and construction materials are easily found in ruins. Also don;t build structures early on, especially those needing cement, cause later on you'll be searching for it and you'll not have enough. Also mind how many ropes you use early on. Don't build drying racks unless you need them and have as few as possible(unless in your permanent base later on). If you want to leave something that you think you might wanna get later, add a marker(they are under the flag icon). You can also use it to mark water availability points or explore bigger cities like Lenningrand and Moscow. I'm sure you can find uses according to your style too. ''-Sidepoint: If you gonna spent money to get a vehicle to help you with cargo, I suggest'' UAZ-452 '' (''It's only 2k caps more expensive that the previous car and vastly better esp. in cargohold(3ton) Also more cost effective than the KAMAZ early on and at less than half its price. You will eventually replace it with the KAMAZ but that can happen in game. I recomend to use it only to transport your belongings from one place to another and use fuel-less means of transport as much as possible to explore the cities. Be informed that any caps spend on anything are zeroed if you decide to start anew. Also save before buying, if you change your mind you can load and get your amount of caps as they were before spending them.) As for what to craft, well really try a bit of everything at least once if possible to see what you can use it for. Some prefer different styles of using objects than others(I prefer to keep dried and canned food and grains as much as possible and eat fish or what is hunted or vegetables for instance, cause those don't spoil on trips and can become useful in need.) I usually try to make one of those things are not part of quests or I don't get from cities as soon as I can, usually they are needed(with exceptions, for instance I never used a torch on this so far, but I have many flashlights anyway). Take a look at how much something lasts before you craft another though. Some expire together(e.g. fish or meat you butchered), other have uses and expire only if used(e.g. fishing rods, are "used" only when they catch a fish). From vehicles try to craft what you can. Bicycle is a must but you can also find a complete one in post offices. That's ok though, cause you might want to craft the motorized cart later on and still keep a version without fuel only when you need the fuel. You will need the chainshaw motor for this. But you only get one chainshaw early on, so you have to decide what you need, the motor raft, or the motorized cart. I've chosen the motorized cart cause I didnt have problems early on with visiting sea places. However the motor-raft has the advantage that it keeps its augmented cargo capacity if its out of fuel and just travels with a lesser speed; NOT the case with motorized cart, without fuel it doesn't work. Also, the relative quest doesn't really give you a option on this; you sorta HAVE to make the motorized cart to progress on that one. Also get the motorcycle around Leningrad tops. There is one free later on, but it's TOO much later on to be really usefull imo(Lokomotiv city, south of Magnitogorsk, about triple the distance from Leningrad to Moscow, which in my book it's too far away. You will need it MUCH sooner.) Collecting caps: IF you're online, you can get 20 caps every half our by going to shop and selecting FREE. When you get them pushing the button gives you a timer with the exact time remaining till next time to collect. Imo it is feasible to get 400 caps per day this way, and you don't have to play continuously either, just be there when the timer is up and collect. But don't be too late else it restarts with an extra 5 min timer. Anyway as much as you can collect, do so since it's free. You can use it for either missiles fuel and the like or which way you prefer or to get an item you need. Also don't forget that everyday online it gives you a small present like food or tools etc. collect that as well, after midnight European time. This I think will be enough to get you going. If you want to add something helpful or pics from the DayR Premium app, that's fine(I will try to add some myself but it may take time). Category:Guides